Liners such as plastic garbage bags are normally inserted into a garbage pail or diaper bucket to protect the inside of the container from the matter being disposed therein and to permit easy removal of the contents. Conventional container designs require that the liner be inserted therein and then folded over the top rim of the pail or bucket. Unfortunately, unsecured liners will often fall into the container requiring continuous re-adjustment of the liner about the rim. This is a particular problem when storing hazardous or human waste wherein physical contact with the contents of the container is undesirable and unsanitary.
Others have used elastic bands to secure the liner about the rim of the container. However, elastic bands do not always maintain a secure fitting about the container, especially when heavy loads are placed therein, and are often subject to breaking. The present inventor has developed a novel retainer means which overcomes the need for elastic bands and provides a secure means for affixing the liner about the container even under heavy load conditions. This novel retainer means is as easy to apply as elastic bands, but not subject the physical degradation and breakage commonly associated with elastic bands.
The retainer means according to the present invention not only secures the liner about the container, but can be designed in such a way that it is capable of hiding the excess portion of the liner which normally hangs over the container rim. This excess liner portion is unsightly and provides for an unpleasant aesthetic appearance, especially when the container is placed in public areas.
Thus, the advantage of using the novel retainer means of the present invention is that the liner remains securely affixed about the container even under heavy load conditions and excess portions of the bag can be hidden to provide a much neater appearance.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.